


First Ally - комментарии

by Lala_Sara



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Last Enemy (TV)
Genre: Author Commentary, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Комментарии к Первому Союзнику





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Ally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581359) by [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara). 



**Первый союзник**

Комментарии

First Ally (Первый Союзник) – не знаю, почему я настаиваю на английском названии, мне так больше нравится. Разумеется, это перевертыш «Последнего Врага».

Yesterday is farther than you think. – Вчера дальше чем вы думаете. Тоже перевертыш подзаголовка «Последнего Врага» Tomorrow is nearer than you think…

Реалии этой жизни, переползшие в мир этого, будут обозначаться словами «реальный» или «настоящий», чтобы не путать с придуманными.

Джон Хёксфорд – Из рассказа Артура Конан Дойля «Пробел в жизни Джона Хёксфорда» (“John Huxford’s Hiatus”) и конечно произносится Хаксфорд, но я взяла имя из перевода, чтобы его можно было нагуглить.

Сергей Подойницын – реальный человек, радиохимик из Железногорска, который где-то пропадал полтора года с 2003го.

Русские зомби – реальное дело с множеством жертв, людей с атипичной (личностной, при которой страдают только личные воспоминания) амнезией, которые достаточно часто объявлялись в начале века по всей стране.

L-Dopa – настоящее лекарство, которое впервые было использовано для «пробуждения» больных с кататонией Оливером Саксом, по автобиографии которого был снят фильм «Пробуждение» (‘Awakening’).

ООО "НИИ Психотехнологий им. И.В. Смирнова – реальная фирма, в которой люди с атипичной амнезией проходили иногда лечение с помощью психозондирования. За описание аппарата Mind Reader (читающий разум), который они применяют, не поручусь, не видела, но и Смирнов и Русалкина – реальные люди.

Мария Южанина – русский эквивалент имени Мэри Сазерленд из рассказа Артура Конан Дойля «Идентификация личности» (‘A Case of Identity’).

Яков Ветров – русский эквивалент имени Джеймса Виндибанка из того же рассказа.

Фрэнки Кэрфакс – из рассказа Артура Конан Дойля «Исчезновение леди Фрэнсис Карфэкс» (‘The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax’).

Энтони Коэн – на это имя были фальшивые документы в «Последнем Враге», видимо оттуда еще остались.

Зураб Кекелидзе – реальный психиатр, директор Государственного научного центра социальной и судебной психиатрии им. В. П. Сербского.

Джек Расселл – порода терьера.

Терменвокс, терпситон – реальные инструменты.

Олеся Ростовская – реальная исполнительница терменвокса.

Таблетки для блокирования плохих воспоминаний - действительно появились в то время, но так в широкое применение и не вошли, статья реальная.

«Вечное сияние чистого разума» – реальный фильм про стирание воспоминаний о неудачном романе.

RetCon (Retroactive continuity) – переписывание предыдущей информации в художественном произведении задним числом.

Вальс Смерти - Джон Стамп «Судилище фей или вальс смерти», одна из реальных сверх усложнённых партитур.

Таллула – прозвище компьютера TIA из «Последнего врага».

Майкл и Стивен Эзарды, Ясим Анвар, Дэвид Расселл, Элеанор – персонажи «Последнего врага», если кто забыл.

Дикая, она же Королевская охота - Миф о дикой охоте распространен по всей Европе, в Британии один из вариантов главаря этой шайки сам Король Артур.

Макнамара/Трой – фирма пластической хирургии из сериала «Части тела» (‘Nip/Tuck’).

«Игры Разума» - реальный фильм о математике Джоне Наше.

Кулинарная Книга Анархиста – реальная подпольная книга с «рецептами» не слишком законных вещей, но в данном случае ее онлайновый, дополненный вариант, тоже реальный.

Веселый Роджер – реальный анонимный автор многих новейших дополнений Кулинарной Книги Анархиста.

RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification) – радиочастотная идентификация, в данном случае радиометка.

Дражайший Эл – есть реальная версия, что фамилия Лестрейда это анаграмма на ‘Dearest L’ – Артур Конан Дойль скорее всего имел в виду свою первую жену Луизу.

Leannan-sith (Leanan sídhe) – любовница-фэйри, настоящее мифическое существо.

Билл Мюррей – не только реальный комедийный актер, но и персонаж Артура Конана Дойля, медбрат, который вынес раненого Ватсона с поля боя.

Мисс Марбл – придуманный мною персонаж, заменяющий в этой вселенной Хауза, которого тут не может быть, потому что тут не было рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе. Зато тут все еще есть Мисс Марпл. Мисс Марбл для нее тоже, что и Хауз для Холмса.

Smokoff – реальная фирма электронных сигарет.

Килли Файзо – реальный лагерь беженцев, который упоминается в «Последнем враге».

Кэтрин Миддлтон – реальная жена принца Вильяма.

Британское общество клинического и академического гипноза (BSCAH - British Society of Clinical and Academic Hypnosis) – реальная организация.

Харви и Скорпи – персонажи реального сериала «На грани Вселенной» (‘Farscape’) – Харви – ментальная копия Скорпиуса, которая обитает в Крайтоне.

Дэррен Браун – реальный британский менталист. В данной вселенной он не имеет карьеру в индустрии развлечения. Имеет ли он в нашей вселенной связи с MI-6, я не в курсе.

Бастион (Camp Bastion) – реальный лагерь британских войск в Афганистане.

Майванд – реальное селение в Афганистане, у которого произошла одна из главных битв второй англо-афганской войны, во время которой был ранен Ватсон у Конан Дойля.

«Коготь Пантеры» (‘Operation Panther's Claw’) – реальная британская военная операция в Афганистане, 2009 год. Майванд находится в пределах задействованной территории.

Однополый брак в данной вселенной пришел в Британию чуть позже, а в Америку чуть раньше.

Взрыв на станции Виктория – полностью вымышленное мною событие, британский 9/11, который повел за собой политический курс событий «Последнего врага».

Устрица (Oyster Card) – британская единая транспортная карта.

Стугерон – есть реальная городская легенда, что лекарство от морской болезни может иметь психотропное действие, повышая суггестивность пациента, что может быть использовано для его гипноза.

«Притворщик» (‘Pretender’) – реальный сериал, в котором главный герой Джарод обладал уникальными способностями за короткое время осваиваться в любой роли.

Дашти-Марго – реальная пустыня в Афганистане, Пустыня Смерти.

Кучи – реальный кочевой народ в Афганистане.

Кафир -  неверный.

Пуштуны – реальный иранский народ, населяющий часть Афганистана и Пакистана.

Михайловский туннель (Michaelstunnel) – реальный туннель в Баден Бадене.

L’Hôtel Alpha-Palmiers – реальный отель в Лозанне с необычной архитектурой.

TVG Lyria – реальный поезд из Франции в Швейцарию.

«Вампиры не говорят «Ой».» - цитата из сериала «Настоящая кровь» (‘True blood’).

Англичане реально своровали в свое время коронационный камень шотландских королей (Сконский камень, подушка Иакова и т.д.), а шотландцы в свое время и правда вполне могли «одолжить» его у ирландцев, но ранняя история камня поросла мифами.

Териак – реальный опийный наркотик, название пошло от древнего «чудо-лекарства».

Тсесстен – «мастер, владелец» на пушту.

Мрэйей – «раб» на пушту.

Теско (Tesco) – реальная сеть британских супермаркетов.

Cofresh Snack Foods – реальная британская фирма, выпускающая индийские закуски.

Чернобурка (Silver Fox) – реальная марка велосипедов.

Sports Direct – реальная британская сеть магазинов спорттоваров.

Риджентс Парк (Regent’s Park) – реальный парк в Лондоне, рядом с которым находится Бейкер Стрит.

Елизаветинские бараки в Йоркшире (Queen Elizabeth II Barracks) – реальная британская воинская часть в Стренсолл, Северный Йоркшир, для боевой подготовки пехоты.

Учебка в Брунее – реальная британская военная база с учебной частью.

PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) - посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, реальное расстройство психики.

Джихад – реальное мусульманское имя.

Шахид – «мученик за веру».

1984 – реальный роман Джорджа Оруэлла.

Тед Банди – реальный серийный убийца.

Банди – «узник» на пушту.

Сертралин – реальный антидепрессант с реальным побочным эффектом в виде эректальной дисфункции.

OCD (Obsessive–compulsive disorder) – Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, реальное психическое расстройство.

Джек Стэплтон – персонаж «Собаки Баскервилей» Артура Конан Дойля.

Домовые водят хороводы в реальной пьесе для скрипки и фортепьяно Антонио Бадзини «Хоровод духов» (ит. La Ridda Dei Folletti, фр. La ronde des lutins, анг. The Dance of Goblins, нем. Tanz der Kobolde).

Лестница Пенроуза – реальная невозможная фигура.

Гипотеза Пуанкаре – реальная доказанная Григорием Перельманом в 2002-2003 годах математическая гипотеза, сформулированная в 1904 году математиком Анри Пуанкаре. Была подтверждена математическим сообществом в 2006 году, став первой и единственной на данный момент из решённых задач тысячелетия.

Сибари – реальное японское искусство связывания.

ТигрТигр (Tiger Tiger) – реальный ночной бар в Лондоне, название взято из стихотворения Вильяма Блейка, цитирующегося далее.

Монстр Водка – реальный (по крайней мере в Tiger Tiger на момент написания фика) коктейль водка с энергетическим напитком Monster Energy, у которого слоган «Спусти зверя с цепи» (‘Unleash the Beast’).

Моктейл (mocktail) – то есть безалкогольный коктейл.

Субоксон – я абсолютно неправильно применила здесь это лекарство! Так что можете меня бить ногами. У меня сложилось впечатление, что это лекарство применяют для уменьшения действия опиоидов. А на самом деле это опиоидозаместительный препарат, и разумеется так не применяется. Я балда.

Footlights – реальная театральная студия при Кембриджском университете.

Open Air Theatre – реальный театр в Риджентс Парке.

«Кольцо Нибелунгов» реально в постановке Бернарда Хаитинка довольно классическая, а в постановке Ричарда Джонса достаточно необычная.

«Шекспир, «Гамлет», тюремная библиотека города Атланты, стеллаж третий, полка пятая» реально цитата из «Целуй меня Кэт» Кола Портера.

«Мега» (‘Mega Society’) – реальный клуб высокого IQ, также как и «Три девятки» (‘Triple Nine Society’).

King’s College Hospital – реальный госпитальный комплекс в Лондоне.

Chelmsford, KEGS – читаем реквизит – резюме доктора Ватсона указывает нам на эту реальную школу. Я изменила то, что начальная школа Джона была только для мальчиков, тогда как в реальности она общая, но то, что совсем рядом школа для девочек – правда.

Кристи Браун – по чьей автобиографии был снят реальный фильм «Моя левая нога» (‘My Left Foot: The Story of Christy Brown’).

Даллс (Dulles) – реальный город в Вирджинии, в котором есть международный аэропорт, не путать с Далласом.

Рептильный фонд – не знаю, насколько реально, но упоминается в произведениях Джона Ле Каррэ – средства, которые откладываются оперативниками британской разведки на не совсем законные расходы.

В реальности мост Тысячелетия (Millennium Bridge) в Лондоне (который реальный) никогда не обрушался, поэтому его не переименовали в Мост Мемориал.

Verfluchter Reif! Furchtbarer Ring! (нем. Проклятая побрякушка! Ужасное кольцо!) – реальные строчки из Гибели Богов.  


Ветер в ивах (The Wind in the Willows) – детское произведение Кеннета Грэма про животных, живущих на Берегу Реки.

  
Карим Найерниа (Karim Nayernia) – реальный иранский биомедик.

«Местный магазинчик для местных» ('Local shop for local people') – цитата из реальной ‘League of Gentlemen’ которая вряд ли на самом деле могла быть в данной вселенной, так как одним из ее создателей был Марк Гетис, ну да ладно.

Лукасовский профессор (Lucasian Professor of Mathematics) – реальная именная профессура в Кембриджском Университете.

Махджур (Mahjur) – был реальный Кашмирский поэт, чье имя по всей видимости на урду означает «изгнанник, изолированный». «По всей видимости» – потому что не могу найти ни в одном словаре и только в одной довольно сомнительной книжке про Махджура, поэтому поручиться за достоверность не могу.

Тераминкс – реальный кубик Рубика 7 на 7.

Декстер Морган – реальный персонаж сериала Dexter, серийный убийца с моральным кодом.

ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) – Синдром Дефицита Внимания, реальное неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития.

Синдром Клайнфельтера – реальное наследственное заболевание полисомии по хромосомам X и Y.

Лилу – реальный персонаж фильма «Пятого Элемента», инопланетянка с 200 000 хромосом (по крайней мере так получается, по фильму они считают технобабловскими «мемо группами», и у человека их типа 40. Но в реальности у человека 46 хромосом, так что может они имели в виду хромосомы и недосчитали).

E-liquid – для электронных сигарет.

Nur wer der Minne Macht versagt, nur wer der Liebe Lust verjagt – реальная цитата из «Золота Рейна», нем. Только тот, кто отрицает Эрос, только тот, кто отгоняет от себя любовь (в контексте - может получить золотое кольцо).

PCP (фенциклидин) – он же Ангельская пыль – реальный психотропный наркотик.

Смолвилль (Smallville) – реальный сериал про юные годы Супермена – и Лекса Лютора.

BAAF (British Association for Adoption and Fostering) – реальная Британская Ассоциация по Усыновлению, которая кстати недавно закрылась.

Красный Карлик (Red Dwarf) – реальный сериал. Да, Дэвид Листер родил от своего женского параллельного двойника Дэбби. Это не фанфик. Это канон.

Кролики – реальная фобия персонажа Баффи Ани Дженкинс, бывшей демоницы.

SFSG (The Special Forces Support Group) – Поддерживающая Группа Специальных Сил, реальное подразделение спецназа Британии, участвовала в войне в Афганистане в том числе.

Сестры Дешанель – реальные актрисы Emily and Zooey Deschanel.

Зигфрид и Рой – реальные иллюзионисты.

Колчестер Кампус находится в реальном университете Эссекса.

John le Carré – писатель, автор детективов про Смайли.

Воспитание Каина (Raising Cain) – реальный фильм.

Паранойя по Фрейду – Фрейд реально считал паранойю связанной с латентной гомосексуальностью.

Коди Бэнкс – реальный фильм о малолетнем агенте секретной разведки.

H.H.Holmes – Генри Говард Холмс, реальный серийный убийца.

Дьявол в Белом Городе (he Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the Fair That Changed America) – книга Эрика Ларсона про H.H.Holmes. Леонардо ДиКаприо действительно до сих пор пытается снять по ней фильм, так что сценарий где-то там быть должен.

Дебора Верне – по всей видимости родственница Ораса Верне (Emile Jean Horace Vernet), которому Шерлок приходится внучатым племянником по Конан Дойлю.

Ферма Арийских Детей – «Лебенсборн» (источник жизни), реальный проект нацистской Германии.

Лептопросопия – реальный лицевой индекс, означает лицо вытянутой формы.

Фрэнк Гейер (Frank Geyer) – главный детектив, занимавшийся делом H.H.Holmes.

Был ли я удивлен? Да… Был ли я удивлен? Нет, нисколько. (Was I surprised, yeah/ Was I surprised,/ No not at all) – реальные строчки из песни Элиса Купера “Pretty Ballerina”.

Также помянуты два совершенно разных Чепмена – один Марк Чепмен – убийца Джона Леннона, второй Грэм Чепмен – участник комик группы Monty Python, чей спутник жизни был действительно Дэвид Шерлок.


End file.
